


salt crystals and cold metal

by suheafoams



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Tattoos, badboy!joochan, debatable - Freeform, gentle spice, goodboy?sungyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams
Summary: Sungyoon settles for an open mouthed kiss at the side of Joochan’s neck, tasting salt when his tongue presses flat against the warm skin. “What’s wrong, kitten?” Sungyoon asks.He presses closer to Joochan so that there’s no space between Joochan’s back and his own chest, adjusting slightly and carefully sinking deeper inside of his boyfriend, and Joochan shudders violently at the parallel drag of cold metal on his back.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Hong Joochan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	salt crystals and cold metal

**Author's Note:**

> tiny drabble thing 4 wajoo. i guess im more committed than i thought send help . /crawls back under the covers

For a guy who goes out of his way to maintain an unbothered, bad boy image, who has a penchant for ripped skinnies, collecting tattoos and adorning his ears with as much flashy jewelry as possible, Joochan sure cries a lot. 

Or maybe that’s only when Sungyoon’s around. 

To strangers passing by them on the street, Sungyoon probably looks more ~respectable~ than Joochan, whatever that means to people who judge others based on their appearance alone. He’s never dyed his hair, and he has no piercings on his face or ears. He helps elderly people cross the street, opens doors for anyone who seems to have their hands full, and he dutifully attends all of his lectures even though he knows he’d be fine missing some of them. 

With Joochan, though, Sungyoon’s image crumbles and his mean streak is more present than it isn’t, becomes the default rather than a minor, new addition to their dynamic. Joochan is so receptive to everything Sungyoon says and does that it only makes Sungyoon want to stir him up even more, and it helps that Joochan can’t help but want to please the people he cares about, especially Sungyoon. 

Joochan is crying so hard that some of his tears have trailed down to his jaw and neck, and he’s making these adorable hiccupping noises that Sungyoon would happily swallow if they were face to face. He’d be more of a mess if he was lying on his stomach or if he was on his knees, would probably drool onto the sheets from how long he’s keeping his mouth open, but right now he’s seated upright in Sungyoon’s lap, and Sungyoon is holding onto him with steadying hands on Joochan’s waist. 

Sungyoon settles for an open mouthed kiss at the side of Joochan’s neck, tasting salt when his tongue presses flat against the warm skin. “What’s wrong, kitten?” Sungyoon asks. 

He presses closer to Joochan so that there’s no space between Joochan’s back and his own chest, adjusting slightly and carefully sinking deeper inside of his boyfriend, and Joochan shudders violently at the parallel drag of cold metal on his back. Sungyoon never gets tired of watching how viscerally Joochan reacts to the secret piercings Sungyoon doesn’t show anyone else. 

“Too much, too _much_ ,” Joochan whines. “Sungyoon—” 

“I’m here,” Sungyoon says, smiling into the nape of Joochan’s neck. “What do you need from me?” 

“Less—!”

“Sure doesn’t feel like you want _less_ ,” Sungyoon says calmly, letting his hand sneak around Joochan’s waist to splay flat on the upper part of Joochan’s thigh, not touching Joochan where he’s most desperate, where he’s leaking onto his own stomach. “Did you mean more? Are we talking like it’s Opposites Day?” 

Joochan shakes his head furiously. “Please be nice to me, _please—_ ” 

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Sungyoon says. “What does that entail?” 

“Kisses, at least,” Joochan whimpers, and oh, right. Sungyoon’d forgotten that Joochan doesn’t like his mouth being neglected even if they’re not always in the most comfortable position to kiss. 

“Turn your head then,” Sungyoon says. Joochan immediately obeys, opening his mouth up to Sungyoon as soon as their lips meet. When Sungyoon eventually pulls away to catch his breath, he makes sure to punctuate the kiss with an affectionate peck at the corner of Joochan’s mouth. “Good boy.” 

“Not like you,” Joochan says. “You’re the worst.” 

“And yet,” Sungyoon says, not disagreeing, “you keep coming back for more. A good boy who doesn’t like good boys.” 

“Poor decision making on my part,” Joochan says, words coming out like a sigh, and that irritates Sungyoon ever so slightly, just enough for him to vindictively sink teeth into Joochan’s shoulder. “Ah, _fuck!_ ” 

Sungyoon knows Joochan doesn’t mean it, just wants to be a little petty after all that Sungyoon puts him through, but he still wants… “Take it back,” Sungyoon says. “Be honest with me.” 

“I like you the most. Happy?” Joochan says, and Sungyoon licks his lips. He can tell Joochan is saying it with his i-mean-it-voice, and that has happiness flooding Sungyoon’s whole chest with warmth, leaves Sungyoon generous enough to mumble an endless stream of compliments right into Joochan’s ear when he finally lets Joochan come and milks Joochan through the residual waves of Joochan’s orgasm.

After all, Joochan is Sungyoon’s favorite, so it’s reasonable that Sungyoon wants to be Joochan’s favorite, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> drop a comment if u enjoyed? :D 
> 
> ty for reading~


End file.
